theguargodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyote
Cyote, the guar god of technology, is one of the most powerful gods, although he only holds one percent of the energy in the universe. He is one of the few gods that can not channel all the energy at once so he is pratically useless on the battlefield. He is the mediator of the third realm, Tekksnen, in which his major workshop is located. He is in charge of the automaton army of the gods, and makes the best tropical drinks in the universe. History Early Life Cyote was born a mortal in the ugotine year 1024 AD on the mortal island of Britania in Ugotine as Ryan. He grew up as a poor boy and had no fomal education.Not much isknown about his childhood, but what little is know is that his father signed the Magna Carta. He continued through life, working the feilds and eventially apprentanced as mason, and later as a blacksmith. Becoming Immortal In the ugotine year 1052 AD, he was to build a bridge over a small creek on his family's newly aquired property. During its building, strange things started happening. He started having dreams of incorpreting metal gears intot he bridge. He did as his dreams said to, adding gears. The gears served no purpose, but not for long. The construction lasted six months. The day after its creation, a strange man showed up at the bridge. He was examining it, and started messing with the gears. The gears started turning on their own, lifting the bridge, and angling it towards the sky. Ryan came out to see what was happening. He was going to look the bridge over, but the man stopped him with a force unknown to him. He introduced himself as Epsilon, and called Ryan by the name of Cyote. He explained how this bridge had the power to connect the realms, and someone with the knowledge to build this bridge was goingto be the one to start work on the third realm, Tekksnen, which was currently a huge hunk of the element tekke. Ryan listened and understood what Epsilon told him, and took upon the duty of building up Tekkesnen, as well as taking on the new name Cyote in which Epsilon had given him. Epsilon soon granted Cyote immortality in the Ugotine year 1060 AD (when he was 36 mortal years old) and as a guar god in the Ugotine year 1500. He was one of the first to become immortal, but one of the last to become a guar god, as he felt it would be improper, as he consitered himself "just a blacksmith". His persona changed drastcally after the year 1500, as several things happened thereafter. Cyote the Narcissist Cyote worked on the realm of Tekksnen for many years. He was nearing the completion of the first sector in the Ugotine year of 1498. This mirrored the creation of the main Guar Gods and the Creation of the Kingdom of Asperina. Cyote was asked that year to become a major guar god, but he rejectedthe offer. This was the second time that he was asked (He was asked back in Ugotine year 1399, but he rejected also, with the quote "I may be immortal, but I am just a blacksmith working my captain with the finest material in the world and the holyness of tools.") upon the Ugotine year of 1499, the one hundreth anniversary of the first offer, Asperina began to do strange things. None of these things were in fact recorded, but it worried Epsilon.He then asked Cyote one final time to become a guar god. He said that he needed one more to balance the realm. The next year, Cyote accepted following the finishing of the first sector. Cyote soon moved into his part of the kingdom, and found his room large and empty. He soon filled it up with various books and diagrams from Ugotine and Tekksnen. The knowledge of this library balanced the realm, putting everything back to normal. Cyote soon started to review his entire libray, and rarely left it. Tekksnen' other sectorswere busy building themselves, but to the dislike of the other gods. They saw Cyote as extremely lazy. Though this being true, Cyote saw to a cure to this. He built each guar god a special item tostop this, to show that he was busy. This also helped with relations. As soon as one problem was masked, another one popped up. Cyote soonrelized his true knowledge, and started self-worship. He would always be fnding ways to learnadprove who was smartest. As he has mellowed down, this continues to this day. New Mortal Body In the Ugotine year of 1996, Cyote created a mortal body, in which he could jump between it and his immortal self. Coincidentally, his mortal self found Epsilon's mortal self on Ugotine. Persona Cyote is a kind god, but he still thinks highly of himself, which tends to him being just the slightest bit narcissistic. He is also extremely lazy, which leads him to not be that helpful in battle, and has an unconsistant work output. Category:Major Gods